DoMyThang
by Anarchist Angel
Summary: When the band gets kicked out of their latest home in London, where will the band go and what will they do next?
1. Chapter 1

Okay so let me start to my readers with an apology for laziness and negligence on my part. I was supposed to do a story on Halloween being Noodle's birthday and all, but had no ideas. I was gonna write a Halloween based roleplay but yeah I wasn't sure how to start it. Maybe this year. Anyway, decided to do something new and fresh. I've seen the new music video and so freakin' happy. The whole song is 15 minutes so it's awesome. I wish I made enough money to where I can buy some Gorillaz converse. They are out for a limited time people so hell to the yeah if you can get your mitts on a pair. My latest story has no relation to any of the others so if you're wondering why 2D and Noodle are not married or whatever just stop. I only write based on events that actually take place or that could take place.

2D had finally arrived home about 10 o' clock at night. A huge stack of papers were under his left arm and was waiting for gravity to free them from 2D's grasp. No one else was home at the time except for Noodle and the Boogeyman. Everyone else had gone out to take care of some errands.

"'ello?" called 2D into the house.

No reply was made. In sheer hopelessness, 2D let the papers drop on the floor. He looked dispaired at them. Finding a new place would be harder than he expected. 2D stepped over the fallen papers. So far he was the only one who knew about the band being evicted from the house.

"2D?"

2D turned around quickly to find Noodle standing there with concern. Her wide green eyes glittered up at him and immediately he succumbed to her charms and perked a small smile to her. Noodle knew that something was bothering him though and she stepped a little closer and stared into his eyes.

"I know something's bothering you," she replied in her broken English.

"Well, ay' jus'- err ya' see fat fing is-" stuttered 2D trying to find the words to say to her.

Noodle looked down at the discarded papers. She knelt down to pick them up and started picking up each individual sheet like a piece to a puzzle. Before letting Noodle solve the puzzle, 2D broke her concentration.

"Noodle wait!" 2D shrieked.

Noodle got startled and instantly went into fight mode with a second thought. Her hands formed into fists and instinctively took their shots at 2D. 2D fell to the floor in agonizing pain as he held tightly onto his croutch. Noodle came to realization and immediately went to comfort 2D.

"2D! I'm so sorry! I just got startled and my reflexes and-ugh!" stammered Noodle.

"It's alright luv," squeaked 2D as he struggled to get up.

Noodle helped 2D up and walked him to the sofa in the living room. He fell back onto the couch and just took a deep breath. Noodle sat beside him and looked at him. She was still determined to figure out was wrong.

"Why did you yell before, 2D?" asked Noodle softly.

"Oh Noodle, it's about our house. We're getting kicked out," he answered shamefully.

"Well, you never really liked this house. You always were fond of Kong. We can totally rebuild it."

"Where will we stay in the meantime?" asked 2D.

"Hmm. What about the flying island?"

"That seems just fine, luv. Thank you, Noods."

2D wrapped his arms around Noodle and hugged her tightly. He looked at her and kept smiling. He got up and was about to step out and get the papers.

"2D!" called Noodle.

2D stopped and turned around.

"Anata akushuu! You smell like one of the sweat collectors. Take a shower!" complained Noodle.

2D chuckled and nodded as he left the room. Noodle laughed to herself and went to writing a new song.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay so let me start by saying my life has been pretty freaking awesome lately. I have a new boyfriend who somehow reminds me of 2D, even though he's Japanese. 3 Yeah, but okay enough bragging and let's get to the next chapter.**_

The rush of running water left steam collecting in the air as if building some type of fog barrier throughout the whole bathroom. The sweet sound of 2D singing broke through the hot mist and amplified throughout the shower. He picked up the bar of sop that was set in the dish and began to lather all over. When he finally got to his junk, he bit his lip holding back the pain. He had started getting a bruise there from the earlier incident that day. He quickly rinsed and stepped out wrapping a old white towel that's seen way better days around his waist and went out into the hallway.

"FACEACHE!" a harsh, raspy voice shot through the once existing silence.

2D turned to see Murdoc stomping down the hallway ragefully waving the eviction notice from earlier today. 2D looked at him. His eyes turned white, his spine became jelly, and he started feeling sick. Murdoc grabbed 2D by the throat and slammed him against the wall. The photos of 'Bill', 'Bez', and 'Brian' were shook lose and fell to the floor.

"Wot the bloody hell is your problem, Faceache?" roared Murdoc as he gripped his throat harder.

2D shook and looked into Murdoc's eyes which were only intensed with pure rage. 2D peered into the corner to see Noodle was watching them. She didn't say a word and just stared at him with sad eyes. A mangled, red notebook was tucked safetly in arms as if she was going to show him something. The sound of Murdoc's yelling and swearing began to fade out as 2D started to focus on Noodle's state. He stared directly at her as if he was trying to communicate with his eyes alone to run away and it'd be okay.

Noodle blinked and her eyes became glossy and shiny as if she was about to cry. Noodle was beginning to cringe and she bit her lip hard. She broke eye contact and a tear started to drip slowly from her left eye. Everything grew fuzzy and turned disappeared behind the corner.

2D had passed out since Murdoc choked him to hard. His skin tone nearly matched his hair-color and before letting 2D collapse to the ground, Murdoc slammed his head against the wall. He released 2D's throat and 2D's unconscious body fell to the floor with a hard thud. Murdoc stomped away and went back to his basement.

2D opened his eyes to find himself in Noodle's room. He slowly got up and noticed Noodle was sitting in a small chair on the side of her bed. Her eyes lightened up when he was finally conscious. He looked down to find himself fully dressed.

"Wot th- 'ow'd 'Ay get dressed?" questioned 2D.

Noodle's eyes widened and her face turned completely red. She covered her face and turned away to avoid eye contact. 2D caught on and turned a bright pink and quickly changed the subject.

"Wot 'appened to me luv?"

"Murdoc. He choked you til you passed out. I'm so sorry 2D. I should have-"

"Shh," 2D said as he silenced her with his one finger, "'Ay'm alright."

Noodle looked at him unsure of his state. She got on the bed and started moving his hair to examine if he hit his head too hard or not. A large nasty bump was there and Noodle started fuming.

"_ｪｨｵAﾇ｢X^[AｾｯﾉｵﾜｷB" screamed Noodle.

2D cocked his head to the side and Noodle got up from the bed.

"2D stay here, no matter what. I have to go downstairs for a moment."

2D nodded innocently as he had no idea what would take place next. Noodle left the room in a fit and sped downstairs with a mission in mind.

"MURDOC!" Noodle screamed on the top of her lungs as she bursted throught the door on Murdoc's radio transmission.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Okay so my story hasn't really gotten to many hits and I guess that's expected when I'm honestly just am winging it. However, I have good news. I am going to start another story on the side, BUT it is not a fanfic. That's right. I am going to post a nonfanfic story here. Yeah, I know I'm violating THE RULES and how dare I? The thing is though I had an idea for almost a year now for a manga I planned on illustrating and I want people to judge how well the story works. For those who are interested, the story is about an angel who gets kidnapped by a demon from hell. It's his duty to bring her back to hell, but a spell bonds the both together and to the Earth where they cannot return back to where they came from. In the process the angel learns about sin and the potential evil of humans while the demon realizes maybe humanity does have hope. The title will be "The Souls of Heaven and Hell", but I am hoping to change it. So anyway the story you are hopefully looking forward to.**_

"Hey dare! It's me, Murdoc Niccals, bass player and leader from the best band in the wurld, GORILLAZ!" sang Murdoc into his mic.

"So my kiddie winkles, I have some news. As of now we've been competely broke. Between restowing the floating island from the El Manana video, and keeping my radio show going we 'ave no funds left. Not to mention all the 'hores 'ay 'ad to mmm." Murdoc chuckled in remonesance.

Suddenly the door to his studio shot open and flew off the hinges. The door flew and broke through Murdoc's hula girl cardboard cutout like a ninja star through a sheetwall. The chain reaction continued to knocking over the lamp and leaving Murdoc completely pissed.

"What the-"

He pressed the button to censor his show although it was not typically in his nature. There was no light and all the sound that could be heard was furniture being smashed and Murdoc's scratchy screams drowning out most of the noise during the scene. Noodle was like a ninja. She was unable to be seen, but more than capable of finishing the task.

Her swift punches darted from every direction and Murdoc had no where to run. First punch went straight into his stomach making him bend over and losing some of his balance. The second went straight into his face and knocking out his one of his bottom teeth and a terrible nosebleed.

While trying to hold his nose and guard his stomach, he tried to sneak out towards the light as there was no door to keep it out. His efforts were rendered impossible as Noodle used all her speed and body weight which she targeted at Murdoc. Her attack literally lifted Murdoc of his Cuban heels and slid on the unstable desk where his record player and mic originally layed.

"No!" screamed Murdoc as his equipment hit the floor.

It was hopeless though. He was done for and before he could plea or yell, Noodle grasped his throat and pinned him to the table. Rage was surging through her body and she was dripping of sweat and adrenaline as if it was liquid rage excreting from her very pores. Her left hand formed into a tight fist that trembled with the unstable energy and longing for finishing the job she was assigned to do and giving the punishment Murdoc so desperately deserved.

Murdoc was gasping for air and losing brain function due to the lack of oxygen. Who was the dark figure after him? Couldn't be pirates. Could it? No. They were destroyed along with the island. Right? He made gasping noises trying so hard to form any type of human language, but it was no use. He had to use the air he could manage to breathe just to stay conscious and possibly alive. He felt the grip of the tiny, but strong hand get tighter around his disgusting, green throat as he tried to struggle and wriggle free like the nasty worm he was. He kicked furiously, but any effort or inkling of hope towards getting away was completely lost.

Noodle's fist began to fly, a long droned out tone broke her concentration.

"Nooooodle?" 2D's voice called from a distance.

Her figure flew out of the room and up the stairs to confront 2D. Murdoc felt his windpipe open up and he gasped for the air he was denied for what seemed like ages. He hyperventilated and sat up enjoying each full breath and collapsed back on the desk. When he did, the desk couldn't bear any further torment and collapsed under his weight.

"Fuck," he said bluntly with no interest to try moving for a while. He decided to lay there for a while with untreated injuries and all.

Meanwhile, 2D began walking down the stairs regardless of Noodle's warning. She looked up the staircase and noticed 2D. She felt frustrated that he ignored her instructions, but dismissed it being that he's 2D. Seriously, what are you going to do? She tried smoothing out her hair with her hands since it got horribly messed up after her beatdown. She was still breathing heavy between running and just her huge fit.

"Hai?" Noodle inquisitivly answered 2D's call between her deep breaths.

"Can 'ay come out of yo'r room now? 'Ay 'av to use da toilet."

Noodle paused for a moment. She knew 2D for a long time, but sometimes he just said the stupidest shit. He knew he left her room right? Plus 2D just turned 34. He doesn't fucking need anyone's permission to go to the fucking loo. Yet, his child-like innocence and goofy smile just managed to charm Noodle in some bizarre and twisted way. She could not help to smile.

"Yes 2D, you may go," answered Noodle in her accent.

"Aw'right! Thank yew Noods, thank yew so much. I cannot 'old it any longer."

2D rushed back up the stairs to the bathroom and leaving Noodle partly puzzled about how she handled the strange situation that just occurred. She was about to go back to her room and go back to writing her song.

"HEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLP!" screamed Murdoc's voice from the basement.

Noodle almost forgot about the previous task at hand. With a smirk, she intertwined her fingers and flexed her hands away from her body making a loud cracking noise and followed by cracking her knuckles. She began to head downstairs quietly so he wouldn't hear her coming. She was shortly interrupted.

"Noodle! We're out of toilet paper!" screamed the muffled voice of 2D.

Noodle sighed and facepalmed herself with full force.

"Could ya' go to the sto'r and get sum? Oh and sum ointment tew, 'ay think 'ay 'ave a rash an' it may be gettin' wurse."

"Okay!" Noodle yelled back and began to go and get her purse.

"Wait! 'Ay think it may be jus' a scab. Nev'rmind!"

"Okay!"

"Wait! 'Ay jus' picked it off an' it is oozing yellow ooze! Noodle is that supposed to 'appen? Noods? Noodle? Nooodle? 'Ay may need sum ointment afterall."

"AHHH! Fine, 2D I get yoooou fuckin' ointment for your oozing rash okay?"

Noodle stomped into the living room to where the Boogeyman was watching the tellie. Noodle stood in front of him with arms folded and looking at him with serious grimace and full knowledge that she was obscuring his vision of his favorite programs. He looked up at her with a blank expression.

"I have to go out and Murdoc is completely helpless trying to do his radio show. Go take care of him while I'm gone. Hai?" she demanded in a fierce way.

The Boogeyman looked at her without any type of reaction, but finally stood up and looked at her. He shrugged casually and quietly walked towards the basement. Noodle sighed in relief as she grabbed her purse and walked out the door. She got into a small car and was about to pull out of the driveway when her phone rang with the Broken song ringtone. She looked at it quickly to see it was a text from 2D. She opened it and it read:

Noodle, can you pick up some candy 2. I am getting peckish waiting here for you

Noodle furiously texted him back an answer and drove to the store in an even deeper fit than she started.


End file.
